Medical treatment may require the placement of catheters or the like into a person's body. For example, central venous catheters (also referred to herein as “CVC”) are placed in a large vein for a variety of medical purposes. A series of manually performed steps that have remained largely unchanged to date. First, a hollow introducer needle is manually inserted through the skin and placed in the vein. Second, a guide wire is manually inserted through the hollow of the needle into the lumen of the vein. The guide wire is inserted until a portion of the guide wire extends past the end of the needle. In this position, the distal end of the wire is in the central vein and the proximal end is outside the patient's body. The introducer needle, which at this point has the guide wire running through its length, is then removed from the patient by pulling the needle out and over the wire. During removal of the needle, the distal end of the guide wire is undisturbed inside the lumen of vein. Third, the hollow CVC is placed over the proximal end of the guide wire, and the CVC advanced along the wire, through the skin, the subcutaneous tissues, and into the vein. At its final position, the catheter will have one end in the vein and the other end outside of the body. The guide wire can now be retrieved by pulling the guide wire through the catheter and out of the body, without disturbing the position of the catheter. The catheter can now be used to access to the central venous circulation. This process relies on the medical practitioner to locate the vein and may require several attempts before the CVC is properly placed. Similarly, other medical procedures may require placement of a sheath, needle, and/or guidewire into the lumen of a vessel. Medical practitioners may encounter similar problems when attempting to place a sheath, needle, and/or guidewire into the lumen of a vessel.
More recently, ultrasound has been used to assist in the placement of a CVC in a vein. Ultrasound can used to locate the venous lumen and provide a visual target. The CVC may be placed manually or a robotic device may be used to place the CVC. Even with ultrasound guidance, a medical practitioner may fail to properly place the CVC. Further, current robotic devices are significantly large, cumbersome, and costly and their use in the placement of CVC is impractical.